


Don’t Leave The Monster Alive

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Choi Beomgyu, Implied/Referenced Abuse, POV Outsider, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Huening Kai had never seen Beomgyu cry this hard.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78
Collections: Anonymous





	Don’t Leave The Monster Alive

**Author's Note:**

> heed the tags, please.

Their van is filled with mellow chatter and laughter as they settle in it for the night. The recording for the comeback didn’t run into additional time, and Huening Kai is glad they are able to go home in an humanly acceptable time for once. He’s telling Soobin about his friendly encounter with a sunbae of theirs in the bathroom as they wait for the last member to arrive, alongside their manager. They are still buzzing with energy, it’s visible by the way Yeonjun is typing on his phone and the way Taehyun chugs down water from his bottle and wipes the excess sweat from his face. As comfortable as they look without their stage outfits on, Huening Kai is sure they are all itching to get home and wash away the remaining makeup and hairspray from their bodies, but they bear through the discomfort wearing their own clothes.

Except Beomgyu, who seems to be still wearing the confining stage outfits, his face a mess of tears and what survived of his makeup. The image of him, Huening Kai’s energetic hyung, full out sobbing and choking on his words as the manager pulls the door to the van open for him to step in, has Huening Kai’s heart lurching inside his chest.

Sudden silence pairs over the members as they stare at Beomgyu, and even phone-addict Yeonjun looks up from his phone to show confusion on his face.

Beomgyu is almost pushed to his seat and has his bag thrown by his feet but he doesn’t react to it at all, babbling in-between his cries about calling his mom with a broken voice. Huening Kai can see from afar how hard the other is shaking, trembling fingers unable to even dry up the tears flowing from his bloodshot eyes. It’s heartbreaking to helplessly witness someone he loves so much in such pain and realizing he is but a kid, and is unable to aid his hyung. It stings even deeper when their manager, the one responsible for their team, seemingly doesn’t care about Beomgyu’s suffering.

The manager goes to sit in the passenger seat after shutting the sliding door hard enough to have Beomgyu whimpering in panic, and that prompts their leader to unfasten his seatbelt quickly and skate across the cramped van’s floor mat towards the crying boy hurriedly, face pale and not hiding his concern at all.

“Beomgyu-ya,” Soobin coos, his voice deep with worry. He looks uncomfortable on his knees like this, straining to reach for Beomgyu. His hands carefully touch Beomgyu’s knees in order to soothe him, but the effect is different from expected as Beomgyu flinches away from his touch with a throaty sob, wringing his hands anxiously. Soobin recoils, at loss. He grows even paler as he scrambles for words. “I’m s-sorry, hyung-ie won’t t-touch you, okay?”

Huening Kai feels his own eyes pricking at the sound of Beomgyu’s wailing even harder at that, looking over to Taehyun and finding the other boy tearing up as well, his lips caught in a painful looking bite. Yeonjun follows Soobin’s moves a beat later, eyes wider than ever before. Their oldest hyung looks downright terrified when Beomgyu screams, his smooth voice rough and pained as the 01-liner makes to rub all over himself with brutal hands, bringing unnatural color to his skin, as if trying to get something off him. His thighs and necks endure his violent touch the most, vicious kneading that will bruise.

“What happened?” He inquires with difficulty, face stone-like even if his voice shakes with fear. Huening Kai can’t breathe, the air is thick with tension and the dread clawing up his insides has him dizzy with uneasiness. His heart hurts so much and Beomgyu won’t look up from his lap, his lips quivering past the point of torment. “Beomgyu, I need you to tell hyungs what happened right this instant. P-Please?”

In response, Beomgyu’s body shrinks further into his seat, chanting for his mom whenever he is able to abruptly cut his sobbing. Whatever, whoever hurt Beomgyu has Huening hurting as well, the image of his hyung in such state of distress enough to have the maknae wanting to puke out of agony.

“M-Manager-hyung-nim,” Soobin stutters nervously when calling over the older male, insecure and afraid himself. The leader receives a grunt as answer. “Is Beomgyu hurt? Why i-is he crying?”

Huening Kai’s suddenly feels a cold, clammy hand grabbing his, the touch tight and the tiniest bit comforting. Taehyun looks tense, his face red and wet as he stares at their hyung with worried eyes. Huening holds his hand equally as tight, swallowing down his own sobs as the manager replies.

They had never heard his voice this cold, this detached. Their manager sounds like a robot, piercing through their hearts mercilessly.

“You guys should’ve read your contracts more carefully.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys have any theories abt what went down w my bb, pls share!! i'm gonna go cry bye


End file.
